


Haunted

by ShadowCat1988



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi moves into a new house, only to find out that it's not exactly empty. Now he has to deal with an unexpected roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone was moving into his house.

Kyuhyun watched from the top floor as two young men carried boxes in the front door. One of the young men paused and looked up, brushing his obviously-dyed red hair out of his eyes, making Kyuhyun step back instinctively before he remembered that he was dead. The other man couldn't see him.

****

"What's wrong?"

Zhou Mi hesitated, then turned around to face Ryeowook. "I don't know. It... it felt like someone was watching me."

Ryeowook frowned. "Mi, you heard the agent." He hesitated, then continued. "No one has lived here since the previous owners died."

"Yeah, I know, but still..." Zhou Mi trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to buy this house." Ryeowook grabbed a box from the back of his car, then started carrying it inside.

Zhou Mi grabbed another box and followed him. He had no idea why he'd bought it either. All he knew was that the moment he'd seen the house, he knew he had to buy it.

It was a small, two-story house, painted a creamy, light blue. There was nothing spectacular about it, nothing that made it stand out, but for some reason it had caught his attention immediately.

****

Kyuhyun walked to the top of the stairs and started walking down them, listening to the conversation between the two men in the living room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Mi?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I don't think Sungmin would enjoy it if you stayed with me."

Kyuhyun peeked around the doorway, watching the two men. The red-head had just finished talking, which made him 'Mi'. It was a strange name for a man, he decided.

The shorter brunette leaned up and hugged the red-head. "You know as well as I do that he wouldn't mind me staying with you for one night." He pulled away from the taller man, looked around, then looked back at him. "I meant what I said earlier, Zhou Mi. If you need anything, even if it's a place to stay, just call me."

_So his name is Zhou Mi,_ Kyuhyun thought. It suited him, though it clearly wasn't a Korean name, he must've been a foreigner, maybe Chinese.

"Thanks, Ryeowook." Zhou Mi replied. "I'll remember that."

Ryeowook nodded, though he knew that Zhou Mi would never call him unless it was a life or death situation. "If you don't call me tomorrow, I'm coming over to check on you." Without giving Zhou Mi a chance to answer, he turned around and walked out the door.

Zhou Mi sighed and shook his head. _Ryeowook is so stubborn,_ he thought to himself. He started to turn, then stiffened up when he saw someone standing by the stairs.

****

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

Kyuhyun stared at Zhou Mi in surprise. "You can see me?" he asked.


	2. 02

"Of course I can see you." Zhou Mi studied the younger man in front of him. His hair was dark brown and hanging in his eyes, which were also a dark brown. At the moment they were wide in surprise, shock plainly written across his handsome face.

****

"B-but..." Kyuhyun sputtered. "You shouldn't be able to see me!"

"Why shouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Because-" Kyuhyun cut himself off. He couldn't be having this conversation with someone who was alive! He was dead. Didn't that make him invisible to humans?

"Because what?" Zhou Mi asked.

"Because I'm dead!" Kyuhyun replied after a minute.

Zhou Mi burst out laughing. "That's impossible. You look alive to me."

Kyuhyun glared at him. "Oh really?" He walked over to the taller man, clenching his right hand into a fist, then thrust it through Zhou Mi's stomach.

Zhou Mi stopped laughing, growing pale as he stared at the arm sticking out of his stomach. "H-how are you doing that!" he asked.

"I'm dead, remember?" Kyuhyun asked him coldly, then pulled his hand out.

Zhou Mi stared down at his stomach, pulling up his shirt to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Kyuhyun felt his face turn heat up when Zhou Mi pulled his shirt up, revealing a flat stomach and muscular chest. He quicky looked away. "You don't have to do that. I didn't hurt you." he growled.

Zhou Mi hesitated, then let go of his shirt. "I'm Zhou-"

"I know what your name is." Kyuhyun interrupted him. "I heard your friend say it."

Zhou Mi ignored him. "What's your name?"

Kyuhyun hesitated. "Cho Kyuhyun." he said after a minute.

"It's nice to meet you, Cho Kyuhyun." Zhou Mi said.

"Just call me Kyuhyun."

"Alright. So, why are you in my house?"

"It's _my_ house!" Kyuhyun snapped, feeling angry. How dare this... _man_ come into his house and claim it as his own!

Zhou Mi regarded him with sympathy. "Well, legally it's my house. I bought it after the previous owners died. Were you related to them?"

"They were my parents." Kyuhyun replied hesitantly.

"How did you die? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Kyuhyun stiffened up. "I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Oh, alright." Zhou Mi replied. "Um, well, I'm going to go to bed."

Kyuhyun didn't say anything.

"Do you sleep?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun snorted. "I'm not alive. Why would I need to sleep?"

"Just asking." Zhou Mi said. He watched Kyuhyun for a minute, then turned and left the room.


	3. 03

Zhou Mi hesitantly walked into his kitchen, looking around. After a minute, he leaned against the wall beside him. _So it wasn't real,_ he thought to himself. He should've been relieved, so why was he feeling disappointed?

"Looking for me?"

Zhou Mi jumped in surprise, then yelped as he smacked the back of his head against the wall. He frowned at Kyuhyun who was currently standing in the middle of his stove. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Kyuhyun scowled and walked over to him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." he said. "Remember me? I'm Cho Kyuhyun, the ghost who's house you're currently occupying." He brought his hand up, holding it just above Zhou Mi's forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

"Stop that!" Zhou Mi said. Without thinking, he reached up to smack Kyuhyun's hand away.

He's not sure which one of them are more surprised when he actually makes contact with Kyuhyun's hand.

Kyuhyun stared at his hand like he'd never seen it before. "You just touched me." he said, looking at Zhou Mi.

The redhead felt his cheeks heat up. "I thought I couldn't touch you!"

"You shouldn't be able to touch me." Kyuhyun replied after a minute.

"Then how was I able to?" Zhou Mi demanded.

Kyuhyun hesitated, then lifted his hand again, bringing it close to Zhou Mi's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Just let me try something." Kyuhyun took a breath then pressed his hand against Zhou Mi's cheek.

Or at least he tried to.

Kyuhyun scowled as he watched his hand sink through Zhou Mi's face. "Ok, why is it that you can touch me but I can't touch you?" he asked.

"I don't know, but can you stop that? It feels very weird." Zhou Mi replied.

"You can feel that?"

"Yeah, I can feel it! It's creeping me out."

Kyuhyun looked thoughtful. "Were you able to feel it last night?"

"What?" Zhou Mi asked. "Of course, I wasn't able to..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. "Ok. So I can touch you and I can now feel it when you put your hand... in me. What does this mean?"

"I don't know." Kyuhyun said as he took a step back, breaking contact with Zhou Mi. "I intend to find out, though." Without another word, he turned and vanished.

****

Ryeowook scowled Zhou Mi. "You expect me to believe that there's a ghost in your house?"

Zhou Mi took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Yes. His name is Cho Kyuhyun."

"Uh huh. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Zhou Mi I know does not believe in ghosts." Ryeowook replied. "The Zhou Mi I know only believes in-"

"The Zhou Mi you knew disappeared the moment someone put their hand through his stomach."

Ryeowook gaped at him. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Kyuhyun punched me, but his fist went right through my stomach."

"Um, wow. That's... different."

"Yeah." Zhou Mi agreed.

"So, is he cute?" Ryeowook asked.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Your ghost!"

Zhou Mi felt his face turn red. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Ryeowook looked smug.

"Even if he is, there's no point. How would I have a relationship with him? It's not like we could go on dates."

"I only asked if he was cute. I didn't say anything about having a relationship with him."

Zhou Mi turned red. "Oh."

Ryeowook looked at his phone. "I'm going to have to talk to you later. I have to run."

"Got somewhere you need to be?"

Ryeowook blushed. "That was Sungmin." he said. "It's our one-year anniversary today, so we made plans."

"Congratulations." Zhou Mi smiled. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks." Ryeowook stood up, pushing his chair in. "I'll see you later." He hurried out the door.

Zhou Mi finished his hot chocolate slowly, then stood up and left.

****

"Kyuhyun? Are you here?" Zhou Mi asked, looking around the house as he walked in. To his disappointment, there was no reply.

Kyuhyun didn't show up for three days.


	4. 04

Zhou Mi ducked his head under the water, washing the shampoo out of his hair. When he was done, he turned the shower off and got out, coming face to face with Kyuhyun.

The red-head jumped, then grabbed a towel, covering himself. "Where have you _been_?" he demanded.

Kyuhyun smirked. "Worried about me?" he asked.

Zhou Mi looked away. "No." he replied. "Just curious."

"I was asking around, seeing if any other ghosts knew why you could touch me."

"And?"

"They didn't know anything."

"Great." Without thinking, Zhou Mi reached up and started drying his hair with the towel.

Kyuhyun leaned back against a wall, eying Zhou Mi's long, lean body. "Are you a dancer?" he asked.

The taller man froze. "What?"

Kyuhyun smirked, then slowly looked Zhou Mi up and down. "I can see _everything_."

Zhou Mi blushed and quickly covered himself. "Why are you still here?" he asked.

"My house, remember?"

Zhou Mi rolled his eyes. "Technically, it's my house. You know, since I bought it and all."

Kyuhyun shrugged. "Well, if you want to get _technical_."

The redhead bent down, gathering up his clothes. "Do you mind? I need to get dressed."

The younger boy looked Zhou Mi up and down, smirking. "Oh, I definitely don't mind."

Zhou Mi rolled his eyes and pointed at the door. "Out. Now. And no peeking."

"Spoilsport." Kyuhyun muttered, then turned and walked through the door.


	5. 05

Zhou Mi opened his laptop up and typed in 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Instantly, the page filled up with results. He clicked on the top link titled, _Local Family Injured In Fatal Car Accident._

_Last night, a local family, the Cho's, got into a car accident. The driver tried to switch lanes and ran into a tree. Mr. Cho died instantly in the wreck. Mrs. Cho and their son, Kyuhyun, were taken to Seoul Memorial. Mrs. Cho died later that night._

_What about Kyuhyun?_ Zhou Mi thought. He went back to the search engine and started searching through the links. Immediately, his attention was caught by another link titled, _Cho Kyuhyun still in coma_

_Twenty-four year old Cho Kyuhyun, the only survivor of a car accident last week, is still in a coma. Doctors say there's a good chance that he'll recover._

Zhou Mi sat back in his chair, staring at the computer screen. Kyuhyun was still alive? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. After a minute, he got up and walked into the living room where Kyuhyun was amusing himself by sticking his hand through the TV. "Kyuhyun, I need to know. How did you die?"

Kyuhyun turned around, arching an eyebrow at Zhou Mi. "You _need_ to know? Why?"

"Because there's a chance that you're not dead!"

Kyuhyun stared at the redhead. "What? No, I'm certain that I'd died."

"Then how did you die?"

"I was celebrating my dad's promotion." Kyuhyun said softly. "It was me, my mom, and my dad. We were driving home when Dad tried to switch lanes. He lost control of the car and ran into a tree. All three of us died."

Zhou Mi sighed. "Are you certain that you died?"

"Of course I'm certain!" Kyuhyun snapped.

"Fine." Zhou Mi turned around and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out for certain."

"Then I'm coming with you." Kyuhyun said, following the taller man out of the house.

"Fine." Zhou Mi led the way down the street, stopping occasionally to make sure they were going the right way. Finally, they got to Seoul Memorial. Zhou Mi took a breath, then walked in, going to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Cho Kyuhyun." Zhou Mi said politely.

"How are you related to him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cho Kyuhyun is listed in critical care. Only relatives or significant others may visit him."

"I'm his fiancé." Zhou Mi blurted out.

The nurse eyed him, then shook her head with a sigh. "Alright. He's on the third floor, room 33."

Zhou Mi took off, heading towards the stairs.

"Fiancé?" Kyuhyun hissed. "Seriously?"

"I didn't know what else to say." Zhou Mi replied.

"It's not me." Kyuhyun told him. "How are you going to explain this to some guy you don't even know?"

"Why are you so certain that it's not you? Do you _want_ to be dead?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then what is your problem?" Zhou Mi asked.

"...My parents are dead! I don't have anyone else."

Zhou Mi whirled around, pinning Kyuhyun to the wall. "You have me!" he said, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from passing people. "I care about you!"

"Are you alright, sir?" A doctor asked Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi sighed and pulled away from Kyuhyun. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He started walking again, getting to the stairs before Kyuhyun, taking them two at a time.

They walked to room 33 in silence.

Kyuhyun hesitated, then looked at Zhou Mi. "Are you going to go in?"

Zhou Mi didn't say anything, just straightened his shoulders and pushed the door open.


	6. 06

Zhou Mi stopped just inside the door, staring at the hospital bed. He hesitated, then walked closer to the bed.

The figure on the bed was a young man, with long dark hair. He was handsome, however he was not Cho Kyuhyun.

"See?" Kyuhyun said, looking over Zhou Mi's shoulder. "I told you that it wasn't me."

Zhou Mi was about to reply but was cut off by the door opening.

"Oh, hello." A doctor said, walking inside. He looked a little confused. "May I help you?"

"Uh... No, it's alright. Just came to visit a friend."

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid Mr. Park here isn't up to having any visitors yet."

"Mr. Park?" Zhou Mi repeated.

"Yes. Isn't he who you came to visit?"

"No. I was looking for Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ah. He was moved to a different room. He's in room 45 now."

"Thank you." Zhou Mi turned and practically ran out of the door.

Kyuhyun groaned and hurried after Zhou Mi. "Will you slow down? I may be dead but I don't have super speed or anything like that."

Zhou Mi slowed down a little bit. "Sorry."

"S'ok." Kyuhyun said as he caught up. "So... You really care about me?"

"Yes. I may not know much about you but I do like you."

"...I like you too."

"Good." Zhou Mi stopped in front of room 45. "Are you ready?"

"No." Kyuhyun muttered.

"Me neither." Zhou Mi admitted. He sighed and pushed the door open.


	7. 07

Zhou Mi slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at the figure laying on it.

It was clearly a male, with pale skin and limp brown hair cut short around his face. There was a bruise on his left cheekbone and a bandage covered most of his forehead, but it was definitely Cho Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi glanced over at the man standing behind him. "It's you."

"What?" Kyuhyun took a step closer to the bed, then stopped. "It can't be."

"It is."

Kyuhyun hesitated, then stepped closer, looking down at the bed. "It is me." he said after a minute. "But... shouldn't I be in my body?"

Zhou Mi shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been dead before."

Kyuhyun stared at his body, looking almost hypnotized. He slowly reached out and touched his hand.

Zhou Mi's eyes widened as Kyuhyun started to glow. "Um, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun looked up, then vanished.

Zhou Mi stared at the spot where Kyuhyun had been, then looked down at the body on the bed.

Nothing had changed. The Kyuhyun on the bed lay still, his chest moving steadily up and down.

Zhou Mi moved back, sitting down in a chair behind him. "Kyuhyun? Are you here?" he asked.

There was no answer.

Zhou Mi clutched the arms of the chair, staring intently at Kyuhyun, hoping for a sign of life from him.

****

A couple hours later a nurse poked her head into the room. "I'm sorry, sir. Visiting hours are over. You're going to have to leave."

"Thanks." Zhou Mi said, his eyes never leaving Kyuhyun's bed. Slowly, he got up and walked over to the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyuhyun." He then turned and left the room.


	8. 08

"So, you expect me to believe that your ghost wasn't actually dead?" Ryeowook asked.

"Yeah. Because its true." Zhou Mi replied.

Ryeowook sat back in his seat. "So, wait. What happened after he touched his body?"

"He disappeared."

"Ok. Did he wake up?"

"Nope."

"What? But you said it's been five days. Kyuhyun still hasn't woken up?"

Zhou Mi shook his head.

Ryeowook bit his lip, looking around the room.

"What is it?"

"Well.... Maybe you should let him go."

"What do you mean?"

"If he didn't wake up, then he probably won't." Ryeowook explained.

"You're saying I should give up on him."

"No!" Ryeowook shook his head. "But... You shouldn't visit Kyuhyun anymore. It'll be easier on you if he does die."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Zhou Mi didn't say anything.

The brunette sighed. "You don't know anything about him, other than his name and age. So why can't you stop visiting him?"

"...I love him." Zhou Mi admitted. It was true. Somehow, in as little as a week, he'd managed to fall in love with Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Mi, but you need to forget him. It doesn't seem likely that he'll wake up."

"I can't forget him!" Zhou Mi protested.

"Fine. Then find someone else. There's a guy I work with who's interested-"

"No! I'm not letting you set me up on another blind date!"

"It won't be like your date with Siwon. Henry is really nice."

"No, Ryeowook. That's final."

Ryeowook sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." Zhou Mi said.

"Henry really is a nice guy though. He plays the violin and he-"

Ryeowook was cut off when the door opened and Sungmin walked in. "Hey, Mi." he said, smiling.

Zhou Mi looked up and couldn't help smiling. "Ryeowook is going to kill you."

"Why am I going to kill him?" Ryeowook asked, looking up. His mouth dropped open when he saw Sungmin. "You dyed your hair pink again?"

"And that's my cue to leave." Zhou Mi commented drily, standing up.

Ryeowook didn't seem to notice. "Sungmin, I know you like pink but couldn't you have just bought more pink clothes or something?"

Zhou Mi walked past Sungmin, stopping briefly to say goodbye to the shorter man. "Good luck."

Sungmin smiled quickly, then turned back to Ryeowook, who had stood up and was now glaring him. "Thanks. I'm going to need it."

Zhou Mi grinned, then walked out the door.

****

Zhou Mi looked down at Kyuhyun. "Hey, Kyuhyun, it's Zhou Mi again. I'm sorry I'm late. I stopped by to see Ryeowook." He sighed, then continued. "Ryeowook thinks I should stop coming to see you. I-I'm starting to think he's right. Maybe I should stop coming. It doesn't look like you'll wake up anytime soon.

"So, I guess this is goodbye. I am glad I met you and I'll always remember you. I wish we'd had more time to get to know each other." Zhou Mi sighed, then stood up. "Well, goodbye, Kyuhyun. This is the first and last time I'll be saying this. I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you. Goodbye." With one last look at Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi turned around and walked out of the room.

****

Zhou Mi sighed as he walked into his house. It was quiet - too quiet - now that Kyuhyun was gone. He'd gotten used to the other man's presence, as noisy as it was. With a sigh, he threw his jacket on the couch and went to his bedroom.


	9. 09

**A few days later**

Zhou Mi groaned and got up, walking over to the front door. He opened it and came face to face with a young man a couple years younger than himself. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The young man licked his lips nervously. "Um, yeah. My name's Henry Lau. I'm a friend of Kim Ryeowook."

Zhou Mi groaned. "Did he send you to check on me?"

Henry blushed. "Actually, no. I've heard a lot about you from Ryeowook and wanted to meet you, so I asked him for your address."

"Look... I'm flattered but I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

"That's fine. Maybe we could start out as friends?"

Zhou Mi hesitated. "Alright." he said. "I'd like that."

Henry beamed at him. "Great! Shall we do something then? If you're not busy, that is."

"Um, what did you have in mind?"

"I figured we could go walk around the park and talk. Just get to know each other."

"Alright. Let's go." Zhou Mi said. He snagged his jacket off of the chair he'd thrown it on and dug out his house key. He followed Henry out, then locked the door behind him.

"So," Henry said as they started walking down the street. "How long have you lived in this house?"

"About three weeks or so." Zhou Mi replied. "Maybe closer to a month. What has Ryeowook told you about me?"

"He said that you've lived in Korea for a year. You don't have a job, though you have an education in fashion design. You're only twenty-four, and you're single."

"Hmm." The taller man turned into the park with Henry, trying to walk a little slower. "How old are you, Henry?"

"I just turned twenty-two." Henry replied. "I'm studying at Seoul University and play the violin in my spare time."

"Really?" Zhou Mi asked. "Are you any good?"

Henry gave him a shy smile. "I think I am." he said.

Zhou Mi opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw a tall, young man with short brown hair walking in front of them. _It can't be Kyuhyun._ he thought as he started walking faster, trying to catch up to the other man.

"Zhou Mi! Can you slow down a little?"

Zhou Mi looked back and saw Henry hurrying behind him. "Sorry." he said, slowing down a little. He looked in front of him but the man had already disappeared.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Henry asked once he'd caught up.

"Sorry." Zhou Mi apologized. "I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Oh. Alright."

The two men walked around the park for awhile, talking softly.

****

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Henry."

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you too." Henry said, smiling up at him.

Zhou Mi smiled back. "I'll see you around sometime then."

Henry leaned up and pressed his lips to Zhou Mi's in a brief kiss. "Yeah. You will see me." he said, pulling away. He grinned again and turned around, walking away.

Zhou Mi watched him go, one hand touching his lips. He smiled softly, then turned and went inside.


	10. 10

It was a couple days before Zhou Mi saw the brunette man again. He was coming out of a store when something made him look up just in time to see him walk past. This time the redhead saw him from the side; there was a definite resemblance to Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" he called.

The other man didn't even slow down. He just kept walking, pushing through the people in front of him.

Zhou Mi tried to follow him but lost him in the crowd. With a sigh, he slowed down then stopped. _I suppose it's not Kyuhyun._

"Zhou Mi?"

Zhou Mi looked up in surprise and forced a smile when he saw Henry standing in front of him, carrying a violin case. "Hey, Henry." he said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Zhou Mi sighed. "I'm fine, thanks. Is that your violin?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just got back from practice." Henry replied.

"Oh."

"I was going to go get something to eat. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, thank you." Zhou Mi allowed Henry to lead him to a small cart on the sidewalk.

"Two orders of Beijing Fried Rice, please." Henry told the young man who was cooking.

The man nodded. "Alright. I'll bring them to you when I'm done."

"Thanks, Geng." Henry said. He led Zhou Mi over to a table and pushed the taller man into a chair. "So, what's the story?"

"What do you mean?"

"The 'friend' you keep looking for. Who is he?"

Zhou Mi was silent for a minute. "I don't even know if it's him." he said softly.

"So? You should still talk about it. It'll make you feel better."

The young man - Geng - walked over and placed two bowls of rice in front of the two men. "Here's your Beijing Fried Rice." he said.

"Thank you."

Geng nodded his head and walked away.

Zhou Mi picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of the rice. "His name is Kyuhyun. I met him when I first moved into my house..."

****

"Wow." Henry said as they stopped in front of Zhou Mi's house.. "You should find him, you know. See if it's actually him or not."

"No." Zhou Mi said firmly. "Ryeowook was right. I need to move on. Besides, chances are that it's not Kyuhyun."

Henry gazed at Zhou Mi thoughtfully. "Alright." he said. "I've got a recital tomorrow. Why don't you come?"

"Um, sure." Zhou Mi replied. "Where is it?"

"I'll come get you." Henry replied. Before Zhou Mi could react, Henry leaned up and kissed him again, his lips lingering longer than the last time. He pulled away and smiled at Zhou Mi, then walked off.


	11. 11

*Ding dong!*

Zhou Mi jumped up and walked over to the front door, opening it. Henry, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, was standing there.

"Hey," Henry smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yes." Zhou Mi glanced down at his dark green pants and white button-up shirt. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah. I'll have the most handsome date there."

"Date?" Zhou Mi blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. I figured that's what we'd been doing." Henry said. "Was I wrong?"

"Well... I don't know." Zhou Mi admitted. "I didn't think I was ready to date anyone, but... I'm willing to give it a try."

Henry beamed at him. "Great. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Zhou Mi replied. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Let's go."

Henry grabbed Zhou Mi's hand and tugged the taller man out of the door.

Zhou Mi turned and locked the front door, then pocketed his keys and walked over to Henry. "So, where are we going?"

"The park, actually. That's where we have most of our recitals." Henry explained.

"Ok." Zhou Mi walked along beside Henry. "So, how was your day?"

Henry sent him an amused glance, almost as if he was saying 'that's the best you can come up with?' "It was pretty good. Went to school, went to violin practice. Just the basics. How was your day?"

Zhou Mi bit his lip. He certainly wasn't going to tell Henry that he'd spent the day looking for information about Kyuhyun. "It was king of boring. Sent my resume to some clothing stores . One store, Petals, looks promising. Hopefully I'll get a call from them."

"Petals?" Henry repeated. "Interesting name for a store. Are you sure it's a clothing store and not a flower shop?"

"Yeah. I've been there a couple times. The guy who works there, Heechul, told me about the job."

"Well, hopefully you'll get the job."

"Thanks. What about you? What do you plan on doing?"

Henry looked thoughtful. "I'd like to be a professional violinist, honestly."

"Well, once that happens, I'll have to come watch your concerts."

Henry blushed. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Well, I want to."

"You don't even know if I'm good or not."

"I will once we get to your recital."

"True." Henry said. "We're here, by the way." He indicated a courtyard off to the side.

Zhou Mi could see a platform set up in the middle of the courtyard with chairs surrounding it. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait a minute." Henry grabbed Zhou Mi's hand and tugged him off to the side. He leaned up and kissed Zhou Mi, pressing the taller man back against a tree.

Zhou Mi kissed Henry back after a minute, sliding a hand up the shorter man's shoulder and neck, cupping the back of his head as their lips moved together.

Henry moaned softly, then pulled away from Zhou Mi. "That's what I needed." he said, smiling softly.

Zhou Mi smiled back at Henry, but couldn't help wondering if they were going too fast. He had to admit there was chemistry between him and Henry, but chemistry wasn't everything. "What time does the recital start?" he asked.

"In ten minutes, so I need to get going. And you need to find a seat." Henry leaned up and brushed his lips against Zhou Mi's quickly, then pulled away. He smiled, then turned and hurried away.

Zhou Mi watched him go, then walked into the courtyard, looking around. It was small, but cozy with five-foot tall hedges closing off three of the sides. Lights had been set up around the edges, all shining towards the platform.

The redhead walked towards the chairs and chose a seat towards the front of the platform, then sat down. He hadn't been sitting for long before the seats started filling up. There was a thump next to him as someone sat down.

He looked to the side and froze when he saw a young man with short, brown hair wearing a tshirt and jeans sitting next to him.

_It's him!_ Zhou Mi thought to himself, quickly facing forward. He glanced to the side, watching the other man out of the corner of his eye.

The young man looked forward steadily, seemingly unaware that he was being watched.

"Hey, you were with Henry the other day, weren't you?"

Zhou Mi glanced up and saw that the seat to his right had been claimed by the cook from the park. "Yeah, I'm Zhou Mi." he said, holding his hand out.

The other man shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Han Geng."

"It's nice to meet you, Han Geng."

"Thanks. Did Henry invite you to come?"

"Yeah. Did he invite you?"

The sound of light applause interrupted them, making both of them look up.

A line of men and women filed onto the platform. Henry was in the middle of the group. When he walked out, he looked up, eyes searching the audience until he found Zhou Mi. His eyes lit up and he waved briefly at the taller man.

Beside Zhou Mi, Han Geng sighed softly.

"Are you alright?" Zhou Mi asked, curious.

Han Geng nodded. "Yeah. I... probably shouldn't have come, even if he did invite me."

It was like someone had hit a switch in Zhou Mi's mind. "You like him, don't you?"

"...Yes. But it's hopeless, I don't think he'll ever notice me. I'm just a cook in the park, after all."

"You shouldn't give up so easily." Zhou Mi told him.

Han Geng glanced at him. "Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you two dating?"

Zhou Mi felt his cheeks burn. "Um... I suppose we are."

"You don't sound too happy."

"I am! Henry is a really nice guy!" Zhou Mi protested.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Zhou Mi bit his lip, not sure what to say.

Han Geng turned back to the stage. "He's up now."

Zhou Mi looked up, seeing Henry standing in the front, holding his violin tucked under his chin. He lifted his bow and drew it lightly across the strings. Henry closed his eyes and started to play the violin.

Zhou Mi had to admit that the music was good. Henry played the violin beautifully, though Han Geng seemed more into it then he was.

When the music was done, Zhou Mi glanced to his left, remembering the young man next to him.

The seat was completely empty, almost as if he'd never been there.

****

"So... What did you think?" Henry asked shyly.

Zhou Mi smiled. "You're really good. Did you know that Han Geng showed up?"

"Really?" Henry looked surprised and pleased. "I didn't think he'd come."

"He did." Zhou Mi replied.

They were silent the rest of the way to Zhou Mi's house.

Zhou Mi sighed and turned to face Henry. "Henry... Do you like me?"

"Of course." Henry replied promptly. "Why?"

"Do you love me?"

"I... Yes. What's with you tonight?"

"...Nothing." Zhou Mi said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Henry leaned up and kissed Zhou Mi on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Zhou Mi turned around and unlocked his door, walking inside. He closed the door, watching as Henry turned and started walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's a quick explanation for Henry's behavior. He's being so aggressive because he does like Zhou Mi, but he also likes Han Geng, though he doesn't think Han Geng likes him, so he's pursuing the 'safer' option. And don't worry, this is still a QMi story. I apologize for any OOCness and errors.


	12. 12

*Knock Knock*

Zhou Mi jumped and yelped as he rolled off the couch, tumbling to the floor. He groaned and pushed himself up.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Ryeowook." came the reply.

Zhou Mi unlocked the door and opened it. "What do you want?" he asked, reaching up with one hand to try and smooth his hair down.

Ryeowook raised an eyebrow. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine." He pushed past Zhou Mi and went into the house. "I'll make some breakfast, you go get cleaned up."

Ten minutes later, Zhou Mi found himself sitting in front of his table, staring at a plate of eggs and rice. "Thanks." he said, as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating.

"You're welcome." Ryeowook said as he sat down in another chair. "How'd your date with Henry go?"

Zhou Mi choked on the bite of food in his mouth. He reached forward and grabbed the cup of water in front of him and took a swallow. "Where'd you hear about that?"

Ryeowook rolled his eyes. "We work together, remember? He told me."

Oh, yeah. He'd forgotten that little detail. "I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I went to his recital, I watched the recital, he walked me home and kissed me on the cheek. And, oh yeah, the guy who's in love with Henry showed up and I'm pretty sure the guy I'm in love with showed up, as well."

Ryeowook stared at him. "Hold on. Repeat that last part."

"The guy who's in love with Henry showed up."

"Not that part. The part about the guy you're in love with."

"Well, I've been seeing a guy who looks a lot like Kyuhyun around."

"I thought Kyuhyun didn't wake up from his coma."

"He didn't." Zhou Mi replied. "At least, not while I was there. It might have happened after I stopped visiting."

Ryeowook looked thoughtful. "Well, it's probably not him, just someone who looks similar."

"Yeah, I thought about that. But why have I been seeing him everywhere I go?"

"Maybe he lives close by."

"Maybe." Zhou Mi finished eating and stood up. "Is this the only reason you came here?"

"Well... No." Ryeowook admitted.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I need your help." Ryeowook explained. "Me and Sungmin are going on a date tonight."

"And?" Zhou Mi prompted him.

"Well, I want to get a new outfit to wear. One that will make me look hot."

"Seriously?" Zhou Mi eyed Ryeowook. The shorter boy was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tshirt. His hair had been parted on the side and tucked behind his ears. "Alright, then, I'll help you. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Let me choose what I want and don't complain about it."

"Fine." Ryeowook replied.

****

"Hey, Zhou Mi!" A young man with black hair pulled back into a bun rushed towards them, a wide smile on his face. "Who's your friend? He's cute."

"This is my best friend, Kim Ryeowook." Zhou Mi said.

Heechul pouted. "I thought I was your best friend."

"I barely even know you."

Heechul slapped him on the shoulder. "You're not funny."

Ryeowook smiled. "Like he said, I'm Ryeowook. And who are you?"

"Kim Heechul. I'm the owner of this store." Heechul replied, smiling at Ryeowook.

"Nice to meet you, Heechul."

"Thanks. So can I help you?"

"Ryeowook has a date tonight, so I'm picking an outfit for him." Zhou Mi explained.

"Well, I'll leave him in your capable hands, then." Heechul turned and walked back behind the desk.

"Come on." Zhou Mi grabbed Ryeowook's arm and tugged him over to a rack of clothes.

****

"I'm not coming out." Ryeowook's voice floated out of the dressing room.

Zhou Mi rolled his eyes. "Don't make me come in there and drag you out." he threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe he wouldn't, but I would." Heechul replied as he walked towards them. "Now come out."

There was a moment of silence, then "Fine." Ryeowook said sullenly. "Just don't laugh."

"Why would we laugh?"

The door opened and Ryeowook peeked out. "Because I look ridiculous." he said.

"Let us be the judges of that." Zhou Mi told him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ryeowook muttered. He sighed, then walked out.

Heechul whistled. "Wow." he said. "You look-"

"Good." Zhou Mi finished. "Sungmin will love it."

Ryeowook glanced in the mirror, looking at the tight black pants coupled with a black tshirt that he was wearing. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Heechul walked towards him. "But something needs to be done about your hair and makeup."

Ryeowook glanced in the mirror. "What's wrong with my makeup?"

"Nothing. We just need to touch it up a bit."

"...Fine."

"Great!" Heechul grinned. "Now come with me." He grabbed Ryeowook's wrist and started pulling him towards the back room.

Ryeowook glanced back at Zhou Mi, eyebrows raised.

Zhou Mi nodded at him, smiling a little.

Ryeowook sighed and allowed the other man to pull him into the back room.

Zhou Mi walked over to a rack of clothes, idly looking through them as he waited for Heechul to finish with Ryeowook.

A flash of movement caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see the young man from last night. This time, he was able to see him from the front and it was definitely Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Zhou Mi asked.

The young man didn't look up, but Zhou Mi saw him pull his hand out of his pocket and drop a piece of paper on the floor. When he was done, he turned and left the store.

Zhou Mi walked over quickly and picked up the paper.

*Meet me at the park tonight. I'll be there at nine.*

Heechul stepped out of the back room, a wide grin on his face. "May I introduce the new and improved Kim Ryeowook." He stepped forward and Ryeowook stepped out behind him.

The shorter man's hair had been tousled, making him look like he'd just gotten out of bed. His eyes were lined in dark eyeliner, making his eyes stand out more. It was a devastating effect, combined with the outfit he still wore.

"Wow." Zhou Mi said. "Sungmin isn't going to know what hit him."

Ryeowook blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. You'll get laid tonight, that's for sure." Heechul told him.

Ryeowook elbowed him in the ribs. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Heechul told him. When Ryeowook gave him a surprised look, he grinned. "What? I'm the owner of this store, I can afford to give out freebies every now and then. Especially to my friends. Don't expect it every day though."

"...Thanks." Ryeowook told him. "I think." He leaned closer to Zhou Mi. "Do I really want to be friends with him?"

"Yah!" Heechul glared playfully at Ryeowook. "This is what I get after all the help I gave you?"

Ryeowook grinned at him, then bowed. "Thank you for the help, Heechul."

Heechul looked a little surprised, the expression quickly changing to smugness. "You're welcome."


	13. 13

Zhou Mi walked into the park five minutes before nine, looking around hesitantly.

"Hey, over here."

Zhou Mi turned towards the source of the voice and spotted Kyuhyun standing in the courtyard where Henry had had his recital. He gave the other man a small smile and walked over to him. "Um, hey, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun frowned. "Well, I guess I don't need to introduce myself, since you know my name."

Zhou Mi froze. "You don't know me?"

Kyuhyun didn't say anything for a minute. "When I woke up, one of the nurses told me that my fiancé had been coming to visit me everyday, but he stopped two days before I woke up. She described him as being a tall, skinny redhead with good fashion sense." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't think I needed her to describe you, though. The minute I saw you, something drew me to you, even though I don't know you."

Zhou Mi didn't say anything.

"You're not my fiancé, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Zhou Mi answered.

"Were we friends? Before the accident?"

"No."

"Then how do I know you? How do you know _me_?" Kyuhyun demanded. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

Zhou Mi sighed. "I live in your old house-"

"I know. I saw you there."

"You lived there, as well." Zhou Mi held up his hand when Kyuhyun looked like he was about to interrupt again. "Let me finish, please."

"...fine."

"You were there... As a ghost."

"Yeah, right. And I bet you're really a vampire. Try again."

"I'm telling the truth!" Zhou Mi exclaimed. "You punched me in the stomach, only your hand went through me."

Kyuhyun stared at him, then shook his head. "It figures." he said. "You lied about being my fiancé and now you're lying about how we met. Or did we even meet?"

"How can you say that? You've already said that you knew me."

"I'd probably seen you around."

"Have you ever been to China?"

"What?"

"That's where I used to live before I moved here. So, unless you lived in or visited China, there's no way you'd seen me around. Not before the accident, anyways."

Kyuhyun sighed. "So, I'm supposed to believe that I was a ghost? I never died!"

"But you were in a coma."

"So?" Kyuhyun asked. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to hear anything else. Next you'll be telling me that you grow fur and fangs on a full moon."

"But-"

"No! Don't talk to me, Zhou Mi!"

Zhou Mi stared at him. "How did you know my name?"

"I... You told me." Kyuhyun said weakly.

"No, I didn't. So, how did you know my name?"

"I don't know! How do I know that's even your name?"

Zhou Mi reached into his pocket and pulled his ID out. "Here."

Kyuhyun hesitated, then took it. After a minute, he handed it back. "Lucky guess." he growled.

"Maybe. Or I could be telling the truth."

Kyuhyun shook his head. "I don't want to hear it." he said. "I'm leaving."

"But-"

Kyuhyun shook his head again, then turned and left.


	14. 14

Beep...Beep...Beep

Kyuhyun slowly became aware of a loud, steady beeping sound. He blinked and looked around, recognizing the plain, white walls of a hospital room.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. The screech of metal, the screams of his mother, the pain, the blood...

The door opened and a woman in a nurse's uniform looked in. "You're awake!" she exclaimed, pushing the door open further.

Kyuhyun blinked, then nodded. "Um, yeah. What happened to me?"

"You were in a car accident with your parents."

"A-Are they alright?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. They both died in the crash."

Kyuhyun sighed. "I knew that." he said softly. "I was hoping that it wasn't true. That it'd been a bad dream."

"I wish I could say that it was just a bad dream, but it wasn't." the nurse told him.

"Thanks." Kyuhyun replied. "Where are they buried?"

"They're buried in Seoul National Cemetery. Just a few blocks from here."

Kyuhyun nodded.

"Well, everything seems to be normal, but I'm going to find your doctor so he can check you out."

"Alright."

****

"Well, Mr. Cho, you seem to be a very lucky young man."

Kyuhyun looked up at his doctor. "How so?"

"Well, you've been in a coma for nearly a month, but there seems to be no complications from it."

"I lost my parents, though. How is that lucky?"

The doctor seemed to be at a loss for words. "Um... well..." He cleared his throat. "You'll be able to leave in a few days."

Kyuhyun nodded. "Thanks." He gazed out the window next to him.

"Alright. I'll come in later to check on you. Have a good day, Mr. Cho." The doctor turned and walked out of the door.

Kyuhyun looked around. His gaze landed on the phone next to him. _I wonder if any of my friends are home._ he thought. He leaned over and picked it up, then dialed one of his closest friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Eunhyuk?"

"Kyuhyun!? You're awake?"

"Yeah. Woke up about an hour ago. So, um, how've you been?"

"I've been good. It's, uh, it's really good to hear from you." There was a sound from the other end.

"Are you crying, 'Hyuk?"

"N-No. There's something in my eye."

"Uh huh. You're crying."

"Fine. Yes, I'm crying! Imagine your best friend getting in a car accident and nearly dying, then see how you feel."

"...I thought Donghae was your best friend."

Eunhyuk laughed softly. "He's my boyfriend and my best friend. But you're my best friend, as well."

"Thanks." Kyuhyun replied. "You realize that means you'll be playing StarCraft with me more often, don't you?"

"I know. I've been playing it more lately. You'll be getting some competition from me."

"I doubt that." Kyuhyun teased. "But I guess I'll find out, won't I?"

"Yeah." There was a pause. "I've gotta get off, Kyuhyun. Got to meet Donghae for lunch. But... Call me again, ok?"

"Why don't you come for a visit instead?"

"I'll try." Eunhyuk replied. "See you."

"Bye."


	15. 15

"Do you need me to call anyone to pick you up?"

Kyuhyun glanced up at the nurse who'd brought a wheelchair into the room. "No. My friends are all busy."

"What about your fiancé?"

" _Who_?"

"The tall redhead who kept visiting you. He visited up until two days before you woke up. He's so skinny, though. You're going to have to fatten him up a little."

A memory - except it couldn't have been a memory, he didn't remember it at all. - flashed through Kyuhyun's mind. A redheaded man wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his hips was standing in front of him. His lips moved but he wasn't able to hear what he said.

"Are you alright?"

Kyuhyun shook his head. "Yeah, I'm alright. He, uh, he's busy today." he said. "I'll just call a cab."

"Alright." the nurse said, looking a little doubtful. "Are you ready to go?"

Kyuhyun looked around the room. "Yeah, I guess so." He eyed the wheelchair. "Do I really have to ride in that?"

"It's the policy, so yes."

Kyuhyun sighed and sat down in the chair. "This is embarrassing." he grumbled as the nurse pushed him out of the room.

"Shush. Enjoy it while you can."

Kyuhyun sighed and leaned back in the chair, trying to relax. Finally, they got down to the first floor.

"Hey, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun looked up and saw Eunhyuk and Donghae. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had to work."

"You really think we'd leave you without a ride?" Donghae asked.

"Yeah. You're practically family." Eunhyuk added.

Donghae looked around. "Where's your stuff?"

"All I had was my phone and my clothes." Kyuhyun replied. "My phone was destroyed in the accident and, surprisingly, the staff here destroyed my clothes. Seems they were ripped and covered in blood."

"They were beyond saving." The nurse said. "I'll leave you in their hands, Mr. Cho. I hope I won't see you anytime soon."

"You won't." Kyuhyun said.

Eunhyuk stepped forward and took the nurse's place when she left. "What about your stuff at the house?"

Kyuhyun shrugged. "No clue. I'll have to call the realtor and ask."

"Here we are." Donghae said, unlocking the car as they neared it.

"We're driving?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Would you rather walk to our apartment?" Eunhyuk asked him.

"I... I suppose not."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Donghae told him.

****

Kyuhyun climbed out of the car, looking around. "Thanks for the ride, guys."

"Where are you going?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Well, I need a place to stay."

"You're staying with us. Donghae even set up the spare room for you."

"That's not-"

"You're staying." Donghae interrupted. "No arguments."

"Yes, sir." Kyuhyun muttered.

"I heard that."

"Good."


	16. 16

Kyuhyun looked up at his - well, his parents - house. He shoved his hand into his pockets and walked past it, heading towards the park. He turned his head when he heard voices, his eyes widening when he saw a tall redheaded man talking to a shorter brunette, both standing on the porch of his old house. The taller man was the one he'd seen in his memory/vision at the hospital.

 _Who is he?_ Kyuhyun thought as he started walking again. He didn't notice when the redhead and his companion followed him into the park.

Kyuhyun started walking around the track in the park, thinking. The nurse had told him that his fiancé was a tall redhead and he'd seen the exact same redhead living in his old house. He was certain he'd never seen the other man before, but for some reason he'd felt like going over and strangling the shorter man with him.

"Zhou Mi! Can you slow down a little?"

Kyuhyun glanced back at the voice just in time to see the redhead stop walking, waiting for his companion. He didn't look back though, just kept looking forward, eyes searching the crowd around Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun quickly faced forward again. _He's looking for me!_ he thought, a strange thrill rushing up his spine. He kept walking forward until he got to the second entrance to the park, quickly walking out, hoping he'd left the other men behind.

****

Kyuhyun sighed, walking through the crowd around the stores. _Come on, just let me through._

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun resisted the urge to look up. His body tensed up a little, making him certain that the redhead from before had spotted him. _Who are you? How do you know me?_ he thought as he pushed through the people in front of him.

****

Kyuhyun walked into the courtyard, looking around a little. It was cozily lit up, looking almost like a place you could go on dates in, except for the platform and chairs set up in the middle.

 

He looked around and spotted a familiar redhead sitting in a chair near the front. Without thinking, he walked over and sat down in the chair next to him, making a thump as he sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the redhead look at him, then look straight ahead again.

 _So, you do know me._ Kyuhyun thought, resisting the urge to look over at him. He wished he could just come right out and ask who the other man was, how he knew him. He couldn't though. What if he really did know the other man? What if he'd forgotten who was?

He looked up when he heard applause, seeing a line of men and women holding instruments walking onto the platform. _Time to go._ Kyuhyun got up quickly and walked out of the courtyard.

****

Kyuhyun walked into the store, Petals. It was an interesting name for a store, he thought. Though he wasn't here just to look around. He had a purpose. He'd followed the nameless redhead and a shorter brunette into the store.

Kyuhyun stuck his hand into his pocket, fingering the piece of paper in it. Could he give the note to the redhead?

"K-Kyuhyun?"

He swallowed quickly. He'd been spotted. In one swift movement, he pulled the note out of his pocket and dropped it on the floor, then he turned and left.


	17. 17

Kyuhyun sighed and checked his phone. Ten minutes until nine. He gazed idly around the courtyard he was standing in. It looked completely different tonight. The lights were gone, as was the platform and chairs. The only thing in it was a small fountain towards the back.

Footsteps made him look up, seeing a familiar redhead walking into the park. His guest had arrived.

"Hey, over here." Kyuhyun called out to the other man.

He looked up and walked over to Kyuhyun. "Um, hey, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun frowned. How did the other man know his name? "Well, I guess I don't need to introduce myself, since you know my name."

The taller man froze. "You don't know me?"

Kyuhyun didn't say anything for a minute. "When I woke up, one of the nurses told me that my fiancé had been coming to visit me everyday, but he stopped two days before I woke up. She described him as being a tall, skinny redhead with good fashion sense." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't think I needed her to describe you, though. The minute I saw you, something drew me to you, even though I don't know you."

The redhead was silent, just watching Kyuhyun.

"You're not my fiancé, are you?" Kyuhyun asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"No, I'm not."

"Were we friends? Before the accident?"

"No."

"Then how do I know you? How do you know _me_?" Kyuhyun demanded. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"I live in your old house-"

"I know. I saw you there."

"You lived there, as well." The redhead held up his hand when Kyuhyun looked like he was about to interrupt again. "Let me finish, please."

"...fine."

"You were there... As a ghost."

"Yeah, right. And I bet you're really a vampire. Try again."

"I'm telling the truth! You punched me in the stomach, only your hand went through me."

Kyuhyun stared at him, then shook his head. "It figures." he said. "You lied about being my fiancé and now you're lying about how we met. Or did we even meet?"

"How can you say that? You've already said that you knew me."

"I'd probably seen you around."

"Have you ever been to China?"

"What?"

"That's where I used to live before I moved here. So, unless you lived in or visited China, there's no way you'd seen me around. Not before the accident, anyways."

"So, I'm supposed to believe that I was a ghost? I never died!"

"But you were in a coma."

"So?" Kyuhyun asked. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to hear anything else. Next you'll be telling me that you grow fur and fangs on a full moon."

"But-"

"No! Don't talk to me, Zhou Mi!"

"How did you know my name?"

"I... You told me." Kyuhyun said weakly.

"No, I didn't. So, how did you know my name?"

"I don't know! How do I know that's even your name?" _How do I know you're telling the truth?_ he thought.

The taller man reached into his pocket and pulled his ID out. "Here."

Kyuhyun hesitated, then took it. After a minute, he handed it back. "Lucky guess." he growled.

"Maybe. Or I could be telling the truth."

Kyuhyun shook his head. "I don't want to hear it." he said. "I'm leaving."

"But-"

Kyuhyun shook his head again, then turned and left.


	18. 18

Zhou Mi walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He slumped against the door, raising one hand up to cover his eyes. Kyuhyun didn't remember him. How could that have happened?

"Are you alright?"

Zhou Mi jumped and uncovered his eyes. Ryeowook was sitting on his couch, staring at him in concern. "How did you get in here?" he asked softly.

Ryeowook held up a key. "You gave me the spare, remember? Now, what's wrong?"

Zhou Mi sighed and walked over to the couch. "Remember that guy I was telling you about? It is Kyuhyun."

"So, he woke up? That's great! How is he?"

"He doesn't remember me at all."

"Oh. Did you tell him..."

"About him being a ghost? Yeah. He didn't believe me."

"What are you going to do?"

Zhou Mi sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to give up. I'll forget him and keep dating Henry. He's nice enough and I could be happy with him."

Ryeowook looked guilty. "Um, about that..."

"What?"

"Henry sent a text to me."

"What does it say?"

"Here." Ryeowook held his phone out to Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi took the phone and started reading the texts.

*Hey, Wookie. Um, I need some help.*

*What's wrong?*

*Han Geng asked me out earlier.*

*Really?*

*Yeah. Um, he asked me to be his boyfriend, actually.*

*...Oh. But what about Zhou Mi?*

*...I don't know. I really like him, but I like Han Geng as well. What should I do?*

*You'll have to answer that yourself, Henry.*

*...Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks.*

Zhou Mi handed the phone back to Ryeowook. "So Han Geng finally asked Henry out. That's good."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you like Henry?"

"Sure. I think I like him more as a friend though. I could have fallen in love with him if I had time, but I don't want him to be unhappy."

Ryeowook sighed. "And you're too selfless, Mi. You need to find yourself someone. What about Heechul? He seems like your type."

"I suppose, but I think he's dating someone already."

"Oh."

"Look, I know you're trying, but I don't think I want to date anyone for awhile." Zhou Mi said after a minute.

"But Mi-"

"Tell me how your date with Sungmin went." Zhou Mi interrupted him.

"It was great." Ryeowook replied. "Sungmin really loved how I looked, though he said he prefers me the way I look now. We went..."

Zhou Mi tuned Ryeowook out after a minute, leaning his head on his hand. What was he going to do with the Kyuhyun situation?

He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a text message to Henry. *I heard Han Geng asked you out.*

*Yeah, he did. Are you mad?*

Zhou Mi paused. Was he mad? No, actually he was a little relieved. *No. I'm happy for you. He really seems to care about you.*

*...So, what's going to happen to us?*

*I'd like to stay friends with you, if that's alright.*

*I'd like that, Zhou Mi. Thanks. I'll talk to you later.*

*Ok. Goodbye.*


	19. 19

"Hey, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun looked up, seeing Donghae leaning into his room. "Yeah?"

"You've got a visitor."

"Oh. Send them in."

"Ok." Donghae turned around. "You can go in."

"Thanks." A young man with short brown hair stepped into Kyuhyun's bedroom.

Kyuhyun recognized the young man who'd been with Zhou Mi in the store. "Um, hi." he said, confused.

The man glared at him, his eyes full of anger. "I don't know what you said to Zhou Mi, but you need to fix it."

"What?"

"He's moving back to China!"

Kyuhyun gaped at the other man. "What!?" he repeated. He certainly hadn't wanted that!

"You heard me. He called an agent and got the house listed. He's planning on moving back by the end of the week!"

"What can I do?" Kyuhyun asked. "We don't know each other."

"You idiot. Of course you know each other."

"What? Because I was a 'ghost'?" Kyuhyun snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You might not believe it, but it's true."

"Right. Well, whether it's true or not, how would I be able to keep him from moving?"

"He's in love with you!" The brunette exclaimed.

" _What_?"

"You heard me. And that's all I've come to tell you. I suppose it's up to you about what you do, but I hope you make the right decision." The other man turned and walked out of the room.

Kyuhyun sank down on his bed. So, Zhou Mi was leaving, big deal.

But... If it wasn't a big deal, why did it feel like his heart was being torn in half?

Kyuhyun closed his eyes. _It doesn't have anything to do with me._ he told himself. _I don't know him and he doesn't know me._

Images rose in his mind, almost like he was watching a movie.

_"Of course, I can see you." Zhou Mi was standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest._

_Zhou Mi yanked his shirt up, staring down at his stomach in surprise._

_Zhou Mi glared, his back pressed against a wall. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I care about you!" Zhou Mi hissed, his face inches away._

Kyuhyun's eyes snapped open. _He was telling the truth!_ he thought, as memories of him and Zhou Mi played out in his mind. _He was telling the truth and I made a huge mistake!_

Kyuhyun jumped up off his bed and raced out of his room, right past Eunhyuk, then out the front door.


	20. 20

Zhou Mi picked up a box and started carrying it out the front door, pausing to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Zhou Mi!"

He looked up, eyes widening in surprise when he saw Kyuhyun running up his driveway. "What are you doing here?"

"D-Don't... don't move away...!" Kyuhyun panted, bending over as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?"

Kyuhyun looked up. "I remember." he said. "I remember _you_. So, please don't move away."

Zhou Mi frowned. "Where'd you hear that I was moving?"

Kyuhyun stared at him. "You're not? But... Your friend..."

"You mean Ryeowook? What about him?"

"He came to see me at my friends' house. He told me you were moving back to China."

Zhou Mi sighed and pulled his phone out, dialing a number.

"Hello? _...Ah... Sungmin... Not now_."

"Do you mind explaining why Kyuhyun is standing in my driveway telling me not to move to China?"

"... He's there? _Sungmin, I'm trying to talk to Zhou Mi!_ Sorry, Mi, I was getting tired of... _Mmmm...._ Seeing you moping around, so I went to... _mmmm, Sungmin...._ See him and told him you were moving."

Zhou Mi felt his face burn as he heard the sounds the other man was making. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Huh? _Mmmm..._ No, not really. _Sungmin, enough!_ Sungmin is trying to distract me." Ryeowook replied.

"It seems to be working." Kyuhyun said drily.

"I'm on speakerphone?! Zhou Mi, you could have warned me!... _Mmmm, Sungmin, that feels good_."

"I'm hanging up." Zhou Mi said, ending the call before Ryeowook could respond. He looked back at Kyuhyun. "So, you remember everything?"

"Yeah." Kyuhyun replied. He reached up, running a hand through his hair as he looked everywhere but at Zhou Mi. "I guess the fact that I kept thinking about you finally brought the memories back. Or something like that, anyways."

"Good, then I can finally do something I've been wanting to do." Zhou Mi set the box down gently, then walked over to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun looked up at the taller man, eyes wide in surprise at how close they were. "What are you-Mmph!" He was cut off when Zhou Mi leaned down and pressed his mouth to Kyuhyun's.

After a second, Kyuhyun closed his eyes, moving his mouth against Zhou Mi's. He moaned softly, feeling a little surprised when Zhou Mi slipped his tongue into Kyuhyun's mouth.

Finally, both men pulled away from each other.

"I love you." Zhou Mi told Kyuhyun.

"I love you, too, Mi." Kyuhyun replied, wrapping his arms around the other man, resting his head on his chest.


End file.
